Jak & Jinx 1 Sentence Challenges
by SunaGirl
Summary: 5 different 1sentence challenges of Jak x Jinx. Each contains 50 sentences. Rated T for suggestiveness.


#01 - Comfort

He could always go to him, breathing in the pungent odor of cigars and alcohol; the smells somehow bringing Jak comfort.

#02 - Kiss

In public, Jinx slams their mouths together, showing his dominance; alone, the explosives expert instead showers his hero with surprisingly delicate kisses.

#03 - Soft

Jak lay on his stomach, Jinx on top of him; Jinx buried his face in Jak's long green-blonde hair, sleeping peacefully on his soft man-pillow.

#04 - Pain

Rage consumed him, driving him nearer the edge; Jinx saved him and without realizing it had erased his lover's pain.

#05 - Potatoes

Leaning against the Sand Shark in the vast wasteland and cooking potatoes they had found in the oasis, Jak couldn't help but enjoy the little feast.

#06 - Rain

Jak stood beneath the blanket of rain, unaware of its presence until Jinx walked up beside him and pulled him underneath his umbrella.

#07 - Chocolate

The blondes huddled together on Christmas Eve, sharing a warm cup of hot chocolate

#08 - Happiness

Happiness was a new word for both men, a word that always felt strange as it left their lips.

#09 - Telephone

The first time Jinx forgot to call, Jak sat up all night crying.

#10 - Ears

Jak sat on Jinx's lap and as they kissed passionately for all the world to see, Jak holding his lover's ears, keeping the man's mouth against his own.

#11 - Name

Jak always laughed at the irony; Jinx always brought him such good luck.

#12 - Sensual

-Tonight is a first for Jinx, he and Jak lie silently, naked bodies touching but no intercourse will result.

-The burning cigar casts a quiet red glow on the boy's face, softening his war-hardened features; the light wavers as it is cast aside for a moment and Jinx's own rough face comes into the light as he touches his lips softly to Jak's.

#13 - Death

Standing at his father's grave, Jak was shocked to feel a strong hand on his shoulder that pulled him into a consoling embrace.

#14 - Sex

The first time was not the sweet ecstacy that Jak had expected.

#15 - Touch

The hero quivered under Jinx's rough fingers as he traced the scars decorating his lover's body.

#16 - Weakness

He'll never admit it, but Jinx fell to his knees and wept when he learned that Jak had been exiled to the Wasteland.

#17 - Tears

Jak hides his pain from the world, but around Jinx he can't help but let the tears flow.

#18 - Speed

Hearing of Jak's return to Haven City, Jinx discovers that his zoomer can't fly fast enough to reunite him with his lover.

#19 - Wind

The Sand Shark flies over the high dunes of the Wasteland, and the two laugh as the arid desert wind whips across their faces.

#20 - Freedom

With Jinx, it was almost as if he had never been trapped in that horrible prison for two years.

#21 - Life

Maybe they couldn't get married, but Jak still cried when Jinx gave him a ring and promised 'till death do us part'.

#22 - Jealousy

Keira still tried to hang on to Jak... until Jinx punched her in the face.

#23 - Hands

Jinx held Jak's hands in his own, fascinated that they were as rough and calloused as his own.

#24 - Taste

Everyone said he had horrible taste in men, but Jak knew in his heart that Jinx was an angel in disguise.

#25 - Devotion

Jinx always stayed with Jak when he was upset; even when he went Dark and attacked him, he was always there.

#26 - Forever

Jak's time in the Wasteland, away from Jinx, felt like an eternity in hell.

#27 - Blood

Jak couldn't hold him back, and Dark struck out at Jinx; Jak cringed as his lover slammed against the wall, crimson blood pooling at his fresh wounds.

#28 - Sickness

As the poison begins taking efect, Jak holds onto his lover, hoping-- no, _praying_ with all his quickly draining faith that the Precursors may give him the strength to win the Kras City Grand Prix.

#29 - Melody

Jak couldn't help but giggle every time he heard Jinx singing in the shower... even when he was in the shower with him. (Yeah, you know what I mean. Picture _that_ in your head without giggling.)

#30 - Star

Jinx still can't understand why Jak loves to go to Spargus at night to lie on his back and gaze at the stars, but it doesn't stop him from following.

#31 - Home

Upon seeing Jinx's apartment for the first time, Jak was sure the place would spontaneously combust any moment.

#32 - Confusion

Lying on his lover's chest, Jak wonders why he's so attracted to this greasy explosives expert when no other man has ever even remotely interested him.

#33 - Fear

Seeing Jak disappear around the corner in the sewers, followed by the screeching of Metal Heads and massive amounts of gunfire, Jinx has never before been so afraid for someone's safety.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Were he anyone else, Jinx would've mocked the kid for being afraid of the storm.

#35 - Bonds

Daxter had never before had reason to be concerned about his friendship with Jak, but now it seemed as if Jak always went to Jinx with his problems.

#36 - Market

As Valentine's Day nears, Jak peruses the bazaar, knowing the perfect gift for his lover could never be placed on a shelf and given a price tag.

#37 - Technology

Jak stands back, fascinated by the blur that is Jinx's hands as he sets a charge and programs the timer, cigar in mouth and talking to Jak; he doesn't even watch what he's doing.

#38 - Gift

After finding a canister of pure yellow eco ore, Jak knew exactly what Jinx's birthday present would be.

#39 - Smile

Daxter sighs, seeing Jinx repeatedly receive the one thing he struggled to receive from Jak: a smile; not one of those fakey broken smiles Jak so often has, but an honest-to-goodness from-the-heart real smile that makes his eyes sparkle like two bottomless oceans and all his worries seem to melt away.

#40 - Innocence

Long after being corrupted by Dark Eco, long after killing countless KG and Metal Heads, long after making love to Jinx the first time, Jinx still sees the pure light of Jak's heart.

#41 - Completion

Everyone needs to love and be loved to feel whole, but Jak knows what he has is deeper than any love he ever thought he felt before.

#42 - Clouds

Jak sits on Jinx's lap, whose eyes are to the sky and Jak feels homesick for Sandover Village: the clouds reflect flawlessly, every microscopic detail preserved perfectly in the older man's jade green eyes, mimicking the soft, carefree fields of his lost childhood.

#43 - Sky

Jinx was mesmerized by how Jak's eyes were like the sky, clear crystalline cerulean on good sunny days, but they could cloud over and become the deepest of indigo, consumed by stormy weather; every emotion can be read through those deep baby blues.

#44 - Heaven

is the moment of release, of perfect consummation of union when the two cry out in a single voice in the highest of ecstacy as their once-separate souls join as one, even if only for a moment.

#45 - Hell

For Jak, Hell is the day that Jinx can't escape the blast radius... or worse: the day he finds someone else; Jak falls to misery at the thought; For Jinx, Hell is the day that Jak runs out of ammo or eco and never returns from battle... or worse: the day he realizes that he could still have Keira if he wanted; Jinx shakes the thought and tightens his embrace on the hero. (This one's probably a run-on)

#46 - Sun

Jinx winces as Jak sits behind him, the teen's hands caressing his shoulders, almost blood red from the sunburn.

#47 - Moon

It's fascinating how Dark's pale skin seems to glow in the moonlight; so fascinating that Dark nearly tore Jinx to shreds as he watch the moonlight reflecting off the silvery surface.

#48 - Waves

The perfect date for Jak and Jinx: running into the sewers armed to the teeth with explosives to fight off wave after wave of vicious bloodthirsty Metal Heads.

#49 - Hair

It smelled like ash and cigars, felt like an oily tangle of wild vines, and would've been a flaxen color were it washed, and Jak couldn't fight the urge to run his fingers through it every chance he got.

#50 - Supernova

Whenever Jak lends Jinx his morph gun, he always has to go out and find more peacemaker ammo afterwards.


End file.
